In The End
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Cranky must call in an old friend of his when a new force puts everyone in jeopardy.Now,he,Karate,DK,Wrinkly,and the other Kongs must work together to save the island and themselves.Rated T for a fight scene later on.
1. Never Give Cranky Burning Hot Coffee

_"I can't believe it-I thought it was just legend..."_

_Thousands of years ago, a man would not have uttered these words. But after hundreds of years of searching, one man finally found it._

_Donkey Kong Sr. and his men had just found the one thing that all their ancestors had slaved a majority of their lives dedicated trying to find it_

_They had found Kerotuff's tomb._

**Present Day**

Cranky clutched his hair, the bags under his brown/hazel eyes showing just how stressed he was. He'd been working nonstop for over thirty-six hours and needed some sleep. Lucky for him, that day was Friday. As one of the loop holes in the rules of being the Patriarch stated, he could have weekends off and also, every nine months, one day in the week off when he chose(as long as it wasn't Friday even though that'd be senseless and funny at the same time). So knowing him and these rules, you know what he's immediately going to do when he got home.

But the off-days thing had to be cut if something important came up.

He'd lost that privelige so many times when his son Donkey Kong Jr. (DK) was still an infant. One of the many times was when they had discovered Kerotuff's tomb. The aftermath of the discovery had been a good time. He hadn't seen his wife or son in a while so he was happy to go home after they were apart so many hours.

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

Cranky's head, which was bobbing up and down as he tried to keep himself awake, snapped up and he returned to full-alert mode, accidentally spilling the cold cup of coffee onto an important paper.

"AW CRAP!" he shouted, hurrying to save the document. Luckily he did. He turned his attention to the door. "Oh, eh... C-come in?"

"You _really_ need some sleep when you come home," his wife said as she entered, her blue eyes having a sad look in them. "Do you even know what day it is?"

"The last time I checked it was six-thirty in the morning on Wednesday," Cranky mumbled, scratching his cheek. "And I know, Ina. I'm not dumb."

"Sweetheart, you have been working for over thirty-six hours without so much as a break. What have you been doing here all this time?"

"There was some weird crap happening at Kerotuff's tomb even though we'd excavated it completely when we found it." He sighed. "I don't understand. I finished everyhting they wanted me to work on about it but they keep piling other important stuff on top of it. I'm sorry I haven't been home."

"No no. It's OK. I know you have a lot of work to do."

"I just hope I don't have to go on field work anytime soon because I know that I'm going to fall asleep."

"Hey, boss!" a voice shouted as if on cue and one of the assistants, Itachi, busted through the door at that moment. Cranky's eyes widened as wide as they could with them all droopy from sleep-deprivitation.

"_Please!_" he shouted, clawing his eyes. "Please! No more papers! No field work! For the love of god, I'm fricking tired! I have been working for more than thirty-six hours straight without a break or even a little sleep and I don't _want_ to do anything else now but sleep!" He broke down like he always did when he'd been up for waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long.

Silence.

"Geez," Itachi said, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't want to go and see what the hell is happening down at Kerotuff's tomb, that's fine by me. Don't do your job." He turned in his tracks and five seconds later, he was holding his slightly-bleeding head.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET FIRED?" Cranky screeched, shaking his hand in order to get the feeling back into his knuckles. "Fine! I'll go! But if I fall asleep and hurt myself badly, you'll be the ones to blame and also pay the hospital bill."

"Uh, Cranky?" He turned around and looked at his wife. That was the first time he noticed that she was holding a metal cup by the handle. "This is the other reason I came here." Cranky recognized the smell and, turning to her, his eyes went wide again.

"Is that... hot coffee?"

"Yes and it's also fresh." Wrinkly handed him the cup and he stared at it. "I brought it for you because I thought you'd need a little boost. I suppose that this is what was keeping from falling asleep. Hey, don't hold it by the metal! You'll burn yourself!"

But he didn't care about that. All he knew is that it was burning hot, which is the coffee he preferred when he forced to stay up for long periods of time. It burned his throat as it went down but again, he didn't care about it. Cranky finished the cup and a satisfied, wide-awake look appeared on his face. He grinned and threw his hands in the air.

"Well, what're we waiting for, Itachi?" he said. Itachi looked at him as Wrinkly took the cup back from her husband. "Let's go do some field work! Thanks for the coffee, Inari!"

"Just don't hurt yourself," Wrinkly told him. She new that too much coffee would cause him to go incredibly hyper and eager. Kinda like a puppy and a kid with ADHD. "The coffee will probably wear off in about five hours or so. Be careful."

"OK!" Cranky snatched his coat from the back of his chair and grabbed Itachi by his shirt collar, dashing out of the office. "Thanks again, Inari! And don't worry, I'll be careful!"

Wrinkly still stood there a few minutes later, smiling softly. She didn't think he thought she also meant to be careful and not run into people. Which is funny because a few yards away from the office, he'd ran over DK.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" their son said as he walked in at that moment. He looked at his mom, who grinned. "You didn't give him _burning hot coffee_, did you?"

"No," she said. "I gave him _fresh_ burning hot coffee."


	2. Karate Kong

TSOTSW: OK, so I'm just now realizing I didn't put a disclaimer at the beginning of the story but then again, I do that alot. Anyway, I'm gonna let you guess who I own and who I don't. And I don't own Mick Jagger or the song _Dead And Gone_. We're also gonna skip ahead a few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1-At A Bar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man with long white hair tied into a high ponytail and onyx/really-dark-gray eyes sat on a barstool, a beer bottle on the counter beside him. He'd been eyeing the two people at the other end of the bar, the top half of their faces covered by hats and hoods. The bottom half of their faces seemed familiar to him somehow but he didn't know why. He decided to come other there and ask their names.

"Hey, pardon me," the white-haired man said. "My name's Karate. What's your?"

"Uh..." The other man stopped to think. "Mick."

"Mick?"

"Yeah. You know, like Mick Jagger?

"Oh, right."

"And this is my... girlfriend." Mick gestured to the girl sitting beside him. "Her name is..."

"Elizabeth," the woman said.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Karate said, grinning. But now he was wondering why they also sounded familiar. "You guys from around here?"

"Hey, Karate," a bartender said, walking up behind him and saving Mick and Elizabeth from explaining themselves. "Bad news. DJ's got sick and can't play the piano in the song your going to sing."

"I can play it," Mick said, shrugging. "Elizabeth, my parents, and my siblings always said I was excellent."

"You're in."

X

"Hm," Mick said. "Never been around one like this."

"It's new," the waiter, who was coinncidentally named Jagger, said. "The DJ, Floyd Krouguer, bought it so it's hers."

"_Hers?_" Elizabeth and Mick said at the same time.

"Her parents were on drugs when they named her," Jagger explained. "Anyway, kid, you ever heard a song called _Dead And Gone_?"

"By T. I. and Justin Timberlake? Yeah."

"Good. You'll be doing Timberlake's part. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then hit it!"

(A/N: For those of you that don't know, Timberlake (Mick in this case) does the chorus and ending wheras T. I. (Karate in this case) does the verses.)

_Ay, lemme kick it to you right quick man  
Not on some gangsta shit man on some real shit  
Anybody who been through the same thing  
I'm sure you feel the same way_

Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone, dead and

Ever had one of them days wish you would have stayed home  
Run into a group of niggas who gettin' their hate on  
You walk by, they get wrong, you reply then shit get blown  
Way out of proportion way past discussion  
Just you against them, pick one then rush them  
Figure you get jumped here that's next  
They don't wanna stop there now they bustin'

Now you gushin', ambulance rushin'  
You to the hospital with a bad concussion  
Plus you hit four times but it hit yo spine  
Paralyzed waist down and ya wheelchair bound  
Never mind that now you lucky to be alive  
Just thinkin' it all started fussin' wit three guys  
Nigga pride in the way but your pride is the way you can fuck  
Around get shot down any day

Niggas die everyday, all little bullshit  
Dope money, dice games, ordinary hood shit  
Could this be cuz of hip-hop music  
Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?  
Usually niggas don't know what to do when they back against the wall  
So they just start shootin'  
For red or for blue or for blow I guess  
From Bankhead at the old projects

No more stress, now I'm straight  
Now I get it, now I take time to think  
Before I make mistakes just for my family stake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away

Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone, dead and

I ain't neva been scared, I live through tragic  
Situations could been dead lookin' back at it  
Most of that shit didn't even have to happen  
But you don't think about it when you out there trappin'  
In the apartments hangin', smokin' and rappin'  
Niggas start shit next thing we know we cappin'  
Get locked up then didn't even get mad  
Now I think about that what a life I had

Most of that shit look back just laugh  
Some shit still look back get sad  
Thinkin' my home boy still be around  
Had I not hit the nigga in the mouth that time  
I won that fight I lost that war  
I could still see my nigga walkin' out that door  
Who would of thought I'd never see Philant no more  
Got enough dead homies I don't want no more

Cuz a nigga his jump cost me more  
I'd a took that ass whoopin' out for sure  
Now think before I risk my life  
Take them chances to get my stripes  
A nigga put his hands on me alright  
Otherwise stand there talk shit all night  
Cuz I hit you and you sue me  
I shoot you get locked up poor me

No more stress now I'm straight  
Now I get it now I take time to think  
Before I make mistake just for my family stake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away

Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone

I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright  
I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright, 'cause

Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone, dead and

"Hey you're pretty good," Karate said, walking up to Mick. "You're singing and piano skills remind me of an old friend." Mick stood up.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," he said.

"Huh?"

"Come with us."

XX

"Why are you taking me to the Kong Village?" Karate, his hands on his waist, said while looking up at the village gates. "I'm not allowed back in here."

"I know," Mick replied. "But we took you back here for a reason."

"And what might that be?"

"That friend of yours that you said I remind you of." At that moment, Karate could see a hazel-blue eye make itself known from the shade of Mick's hat. "Does his name happen to be... Sr.?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know that?" There was something nagging at the back of Karate's mind, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Mick just chuckled.

"Never mind that." He took off the hat, throwing it to the ground and reaching both hands up to the hood covering his face. "Let's get to the reason as to why we brought you here."

'Mick' took down the hood and Karate gasped.

"_**SR.?**_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TSOTSW: Oh, ouch, cliffhanger. Anyway, sorry 'bout the skipping. I'll explain why they needed Karate the chapter after next. For now, please R and R.

RDOB: I don't think people even use that term anymore.


End file.
